Lets Chase Cars Together
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Justin has been gone for a long time. Brian has hurt more and more every day since he left for New York. And this...is the story of their reunion. Inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.


Brian drove down the snowy road of Liberty Avenue. He and Justin had been away from each other for almost a year now, and Christmas was slowly approaching and even though Brian was never a supporter of holidays and birthdays, he was feeling something he felt in a while. Not since Justin was in L.A working on Rage. He felt himself missing his sunshine, more than he ever did before. Brian decided to let his radio distract him from his thoughts and just...escape for a while.

 _ **We'll do it all.  
**_ _ **Everything  
**_ _ **On our own.**_

 _ **We don't need,**_  
 _ **Anything.  
**_ _ **Or anyone.**_

Brian remembered when Justin came back to him after he broke up with "The Fiddler" for cheating. He was so relieved he chose him again. He never admitted back then that he loved Justin. But he truly does, he _loves_ Justin, more than anything in his whole world. He also remembered when he told Justin for the first time he loved him. And he meant it. It was after the bomb at Babylon went off. The way Justin looked, messy with dirt and dust, his usual smile non-existent. His heart ached and he knew what he had to do. He had to admit to Justin...and to himself, the truth. What he had been denying along, what he had been denying since he met the beautiful blonde. That he loved him. And he did...and it was the best decision Brian ever made.

 _ **If I lay here,**_  
 _ **If I just lay here.**_  
 _ **  
Would you lie with me and,  
Just forget the world?**_

More and More memories of Justin just kept flooding back to Brian, that he could barely considerate on driving. A year ago, he probably would've been at Babylon, hooking up with some random nobody as a quick fuck to get his mind off of his Sunshine. Just like he had numerous and countless times in the past. That was when he was able to deny is feelings, but now, since Justin was in New York, probably doing what Brian used to do to get over him, or more likely to forget his existence. Brian wouldn't blame Justin for doing that. It's a logical thing to do for them. What they did since they first hooked up. But no, now everything is different. Brian knows that they both still love each other. But not hearing from Justin in now...months, not since the first few weeks Justin was _in_ New York. The calls after that just suddenly stopped coming. Brian wondered why...but he just figured Justin was busy. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

Brian kept driving down a seemingly endless road when he saw a dark, silhouette figure in the near distance. It couldn't be _him_...could it? Brian slowly inched ever so closer and saw it was his Sunshine...It was Justin. Brian stopped his car and ran out into the dark, freezing winter and walked close to a pink-cheeked Justin.

"Hi." Justin simply said.

"Hi." Brian simply replied back.

 _ **I don't quite know,**_  
 _ **How to say,**_  
 _ **How I feel.**_

Brian couldn't believe his eyes. Justin was standing right in front of him. This _must_ be a dream...this couldn't be real. Justin was in New York, becoming famous and making a change in the art world. He couldn't simply be standing just merely inches in front of him. But...he could. He was. And all Brian wanted was...to just feel that same feeling the last night he had with Justin. They close their distance in a light and delicate kiss. It was everything Brian needed. He missed tasting those sweet, soft lips. He missed being close to the boy-no- _man_ he loved. And now...he was back.

 _ **Those three words,**_  
 _ **Are said too much.**_  
 _ **  
They're not enough.**_

"I love you," Brian spoke in a soft voice against Justin's lips. He only said those three words once to Justin before he left for New York, and now, planned to use them a hell of a lot more often. He always used to associate those words with a person being weak, and being...infected, being a Stepford Fag. But, he couldn't deny the importance of those three words to him any longer. They were what he wanted to be the first thing he told Justin in the morning, and the last thing he told him at night. So that he would never forget.

 _ **If I lay here,**_  
 _ **If I just lay here.**_  
 _ **  
Would you lie with me and,  
Just forget the world?**_

Justin moaned against Brian's lips once again, as they pressed a little more harshly together. There was only one thing, on Justin's mind. Justin lightly pushed his lover away and asked in a soft, calm voice.

"So...if the offer is still on the table-?"

Brian released a light chuckle and took the box with their rings inside out of his winter coat pocket, and slowly slid both of their rings on their ring fingers, making things official once again.

"And Bri?"

Brian looked down at his little sunshine again and smiled seeing Justin's smile for the first time in months.

"I love you too." They kissed once more as they were once again, engaged.

 _ **Forget what we're told,**_  
 _ **Before we get too old.**_  
 _ **  
Show me a garden that's,  
Bursting into life.**_

Brian drove to Britin, much to Justin's surprise. Last he knew, Brian was living in the loft. But then, he remembered Brian put The Loft on the market. His mom, Jennifer helped out. He thought about it more and more and knew this is truly what he wanted. He wanted to live with Brian for the rest of his life.

"Your mom finally sold the loft." Brian finally spoke softly, breaking the unbearable tension.

"I see that," Justin replied as a smile grew on his face.

"Shall I take you up to _our_ room?"

 _"Our room..."_ Justin thought and nodded, _"I could get used to that..."_ Justin's smile grew larger as he looked up at his lover and spoke up, "Lead the way..." And led the way he did.

 _ **Let's waste time,**_  
 _ **Chasing cars,**_  
 _ **Around our heads.**_

After going into their room, Justin was engrossed in its beauty. The fireplace was a nice touch. Right when he was getting used to the feeling, he felt Brian press a warm kiss to his lips and slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Let me warm you up." Brian softly whispered in his ear and bent down onto his knees and began undressing Justin.

Several moans were released from Justin's mouth, especially when his boxers were completely yanked down. "Oh, Brian..." Justin groaned, holding Brian's head as he sucked him off. "Keep going...please..." And Brian just kept sucking harder and deeper, silently blessing not being born with any sort of gag-reflex, and enjoyed the taste of his sweet Sunshine in his mouth once again.

 _ **I need your grace,**_  
 _ **To remind me,**_  
 _ **To find my own.**_

"Brian...stop!" Brian stood back up and looked into Justin's eyes, and let him return the favor. Justin slowly took off all of Brian's clothes, moaning at seeing his lover nude again after such a long time having to imagine it. He was so glad to be home. Brian lit the fireplace and lied Justin down on the fur rug in their room.

"I'm clean." Justin supplied, adding relief to Brian's worrying eyes. He was glad he didn't get Aids while he was in New York.

"Me too." Brian lied on top of Justin and picked up a condom, "But just to be safe..." He ripped open the package with his teeth and slowly slid the rubber onto his dick. God, he missed that feeling.

 _ **If I lay here,**_  
 _ **If I just lay here.**_  
 _ **  
Would you lie with me and,  
Just forget the world?**_

Brian lubed up and slowly slid inside Justin, moaning at the contact they were now grateful to have made since they haven't in so long. He missed feeling Justin around him, Justin missed the feeling of feeling Brian in him. Filling him. They both relished in the feeling and just lied there, enjoying the feeling for just a while. Wanting it to last. They knew they would always last. Forever and Ever. Until their dying days.

 _ **Forget what we're told,**_  
 _ **Before we get too old.**_  
 _ **  
Show me a garden that's,  
Bursting into life.**_

The more and more Brian would thrust, the more and more pleasure was captured and would set off like fireworks. The electricity in the air was delicious and they both couldn't get enough. They heat between then kept increasing as their movements became more sporadic and more frequent. They couldn't stop, they didn't want to stop. But the more and more they moved together, the closer they came to the edge. They could feel their orgasms become closer and they frankly couldn't give a damn because of the wonderful feeling of closeness and friction just felt just...amazing. They gripped onto each other as their climaxes came ever so closer, and then...

 _ **All that I am,**_  
 _ **All that I ever was.**_  
 _ **  
Is here in your perfect eyes,  
They're all I can see.**_

It hit them, they looked into each other's eyes as they both came and held onto each other during their aftershocks, the sounds of grunts and moans and the smell of sex filling the air. Gripping each other the rode our their highs and finally slumped to the floor and smiled at each other, the fireplace still glowing brightly.

"I love you," Brian spoke softly and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. He didn't know he could be even more in love with the man in front of him, but he was. His heart swelling with love.

 _ **I don't know where,**_  
 _ **Confused about how as well.**_  
 _ **  
Just know that these things will never,  
Change for us at all.**_

As the fire lowered and finally extinguished, Justin lied in Brian's arms. Stark Naked. No blanket covering them. The only warmth he needed was the radiating heat from his boyfriend- _no_ -fiance's body. They both smiled sleepily together at each other, Brian taking Justin's hand and enlacing their fingers together. Justin snuggled close into Brian's chest and Brian wrapped his arms around him. The sound of Brian's heartbeat playing into Justin's ear.

They close their eyes and finally drift off to Dreamland. Both knowing they were safe because they had each other.  
They'd always have each other.

 _ **If I lay here,  
**_ _ **If I just lay here.**_  
 _ **  
Would you lie with me and,  
Just forget the world?**_


End file.
